It'll Never Happen To Me
by Grace-Logan
Summary: You never think that it'll happen to you, until it does. But it never effects you alone, in the end, it happens to everyone.
1. Chapter 1

_Once he was released from the hospital, fully recovered and less mentally scarred than when he'd been brought in. He wouldn't be in a room alone with any adult. No one. They were all under suspicion, Ukai, Takeda, his mother, his father, his teachers, all of them. Someone had to be with him at all times of interaction least he bolt and disappear for the rest of the day and well into the next to pull himself together._

 _He was a shadow of himself. A clone is his own body. Where he was once comfortable and relaxed in the company of his teammates he was now tense and cagey, wanting to get out as soon as he could. Small spaces were to be avoided at all costs and someone new was regarded as a threat before they'd even approached._

 _The scars weren't fading as the doctors said they would. They'd been burnt into his very being. Branded onto his soul, silvery and black. Hearing about it had been the greatest shock of many a young lives that day as they realized what they'd taken for granted. Even if they hadn't liked him all that much, hated him in some cases, his absence left a hole in their hearts they'd never known was filled._

"Late last night as the police were just arriving, the thief made off with the heir of the Kageyama Corporation, Kageyama Tobio. If anyone has seen the teen or the vehicle in which they escaped, please call the number at the bottom of the screen immediately."

 _They'd all dropped what they'd been doing as the early morning news played on. Spoons dropped messily into breakfast cereals, the spills ignored. Glasses shattered as they dropped to the tiles of the kitchen floors. Clothing half put on rushing bodies left forgotten hanging off one arm. Kageyama Tobio._

"Mum, what was that about?" Tooru asked pointing to the TV switched on to channel 9. His gaze zeroed in on the number flashing on the screen under a picture of Tobio and a dark blue Honda civic. His mother looked at him, his fixation on the TV he more often ignored and she remembered him mentioning a Tobio in multiple complaints. Could it possibly be the same person?

"The Kageyama housed hold was robbed last night. Well, the only thing the robbers took was their child. The Kageyama's are a very influential family Tooru and it's not uncommon for heirs of massive corporations to go missing. Is this the boy you're always complaining about dear?"

Tooru didn't answer; he ripped his gaze from the TV and jumped from his chair. He had practice in twenty minutes and he still had to do his hair and pack his bag for the day… His hair wasn't done when he left the house.

Hinata crawled out of bed and stared blearily at his clock, 6:25 it glowed at him, 6:25, 6:25, 6:26… 6:26! He was late! Well, he was going to be late for morning practice if he didn't move his ass and book it in the next… five minutes! Daichi was going to kill him, he briefly hoped Kageyama would be late as well, that way he wouldn't be the only one getting in trouble… God knew Kageyama was probably already there though. Tossing balls at an imaginary spiker or slamming the ball down just inside the court with his monster serve.

He stumbled down his stairs, flinging pieces of his uniform over his body. He switched on the TV, stuck on channel 7 news, as he ran past hoping to at least catch the weather.

"-Kageyama Tobio has been reported missing in the early hours of the morning. Reportedly a robber had broken into the house only to come across the teen asleep in his lounge room. The robber escaped the house with the boy slung over his shoulder and preceded to leave the area in a blue Honda civic. If anyone has seen the vehicle or the boy we implore you to contact the police or the hotline at the bottom of the screen."

Kageyama was? He's not… He's been stolen? Kageyama Tobio. The most intimidating person he'd ever met. Had been kidnapped? Why? How? He needed to get to school, coach Ukai would know. It couldn't true. Daichi would be able to tell him, but there would be no need, right? Kageyama would be there to call him a dumbass for being late, maybe serve a volleyball or two into his back, iron claw his head in an attempt to give him premature baldness. He'd be there tossing the ball to thin air until he got there to practice their quick, or practicing his serve or maybe Tsukishima is there with him and they're practicing blocking and receiving. Kageyama was good at that. Teaching the other first years things they didn't know. Daichi always put Kageyama in charge of teaching them volleyball, Tsukishima was chosen when they were in danger of failing but Kageyama had begun to need Tsukishima's help less and less.

He'd be there. All Shouyou had to do was get there and see for himself.

He switched the TV off, threw the remote onto the coffee table and letting it fall and clatter noisily as he bolted for the door, his school shirt flying behind him like a cape and his pants hanging loosely on his hips as his belt hung uselessly from his belt loops half looped through. He grabbed his bike, took a running start and jumped on to start pedalling madly in the direction of school. The direction of Kageyama. Because he was going to be there when he opened that gymnasium door. Only he wasn't.

The only person in the gym was the team and Hinata himself, no Kageyama in sight. No scowl, no dumbass, no smack, ball or iron claw. No Kageyama Tobio. Just his team, just his team staring at him as he heaved for breath.

"Where's Kageyama?"

Regret. That's what this feeling was. This heavy, oppressive feeling, he'd held it since middle school but it had always been a mystery, until now. Regret, regret that he'd never tried to stop Tobio's downfall, never tried to match his tosses when he heard Kageyama mutter that he knew he could if only he'd tried, never tried to be his friend instead of pushing him away and rejecting him. Never let the stupid king apologise to finally put it behind them.

He regrets.

"-Made off with adolescent, Kageyama Tobio."

His breakfast may have sloshed onto his uniform but he had places to be. Kunimi, he had to find Kunimi, he'd say whether this was real or not. Surely, surely, if it were, they'd get him back.

 _Not in one piece we didn't. He was broken by then, he tried his best to get back to normal. But after that. Nothing could go back. We just had to accept it._

The news was the bane of his morning existence. The reporters annoying voices screeching in his sensitive ears, the sound amplified by lack of stimuli during the night.

 _"In other news a local boy from Karasuno high has been kidnapped, 16 years of age and said to be a volleyball genius, Kageyama Tobio has been reported missing in the early hours of the morning."_

He sighed, yet another reason to hate the news, it was never anything good, Kageyama Tobio missing child of the week. Kageyama Tobio, he took a sip from his orange juice and stared at the TV some more, tuning out the annoying voice of the reporter as a phone number flashed on screen under a picture of the missing teen. Kageyama Tobio! The glass dropped from his hand, Kageyama Tobio from Karasuno! Kageyama Tobio number 9 on his team! The king of the court!

 **Yes.** Tsukishima thought snagging his bag strap as he rushed past and out his front door slamming it shut behind him. **I really do hate the news.**

 _He'd never turned on the news in the mornings again after Tobio got home; he was in fact, one of Tobio's most protective friends when he returned._

Hinata had burst into the gym as everyone gathered at the other end in front of coach Ukai and Takeda sensei, he had startled them, rushing in so noisily, half-dressed and almost suffocating in his own haste to get answers.

"Where's Kageyama?" he'd asked.

Where's Kageyama? Where's Kageyama? Where is Kageyama? Where is Kageyama Tobio? They didn't know. They couldn't answer him. Nobody could. How could they possibly know if he wasn't here with them?

Where was Kageyama Tobio?

It was a good question, one they all wanted an answer to.

 _When we found out, we wished we hadn't asked._

"Kunimi!"

"Iwa-chan!"

They'd called, approaching their best friends as they found them on the walk to school, or in Oikawa's case, right in front of his house.

"What's happening?"

"What's going on Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi had shaken his head and replied, "I don't know Oikawa, something crazy is going down and Kageyama got caught up in it. You've seen what's been going on, on the news. The big corporations are going crazy."

Kunimi had shrugged noncommittally and said he didn't know. He seemed disinterested, Kindaichi settled his pace beside him and frowned, Kunimi was never really disinterested in Kageyama. Kindaichi could wager that he'd have Kunimi talking by the end of their first period.

"Hey Kenma did you hear?"

Kenma glanced up from his phone to Kuroo walking beside him. "Hear what?"

"Apparently you haven't. Karasuno's setter Kageyama Tobio has been kidnapped."

Kenma's phone flipped shut.

"Mm. Last night some robber broke into his house, he must have run into him or something. That or this was a planned kidnapping. Kageyama-kun's family apparently runs a worldwide company on something or other and we've all seen the shit that's being pulled lately by the big shot CEO's. Sabotage, buy outs, fake merges that leave the smaller companies bankrupt and out of business. Heir-napping is supposedly their new ploy."

Kenma hummed in response and flipped open his phone, he clicked through his contacts to Hinata's number, opened a new text page and fired away, tapping at his key board a mile a minute. Kuroo smirked down at him as if he found this action funny.

"You know Kenma, if you keep typing so fast your key pad will have to get replaced before your phone's even past its warranty."

"That's good, it means the repair is free." Kenma replied half-heartedly, Kuroo snorted, actually finding his reply amusing.

"No Ken. What that means, is that your phone won't even be a year old before you break it."

"What do you expect Kuroo, it's not a Nokia, it's not indestructible."

Kuroo shook his head, his phone may be an Iphone but it'd served him well even after he'd dropped it a few times.

"It's a little hard to believe."

"Hmm."

"It's hard to believe that Karasuno's setter was kidnapped. I don't like to think about what kind of person could take him on." Kenma replied.

"It just goes to show that it could happen to anyone."


	2. Chapter 2

_The first video had the worst impact. It made the situation real. Far more real than it had felt when they'd first heard of it. The first video was, in the end, the lightest of pushes, the lightest of touches possible. But reality crashed down upon them._

 _No, Kageyama wasn't sick or injured. He wasn't away with family or just skipping school for the hell of it, he was taken. Tortured. He wasn't broken… Yet._

Nishinoya was the first to see it. An email sent to his phone with a video file from an unknown sender. The subject line said nothing. A smiley face was the only text.

;^)

Thinking it was just a miss sent email he clicked the video, unprepared for what was within.

The first scene opened on a picture of Kageyama forced down onto his knees, hands tied behind his back and a blind fold over his eyes.

 _"Daichi! Daichi! It's Kageyama!" Nishinoya yelled. Practice ground to a sudden stop. Volleyballs dropped and rolled, abandoned by the team as they gathered around him._

In dark green jumpsuits burly men shuffled around him, chuckling and rattling chains and banging pipes at him. Their setter's head snapped toward every sound as it was made, one at a time, two, then three until the noise was coming from everywhere. Dark laughs, clinks of chain links, ringing screech of hollow pipes hitting cold, cracked cement.

Kageyama's mouth set into frown, he sat still and breathed deep. They were trying to disorientate him.

"Stop!"

The noise fell away; someone walked forward, ripped the blindfold from his eyes and threw it to the ground. Glinting in the light, the person raised their fist as Kageyama glared defiantly up at them. He spat at their feet and was rewarded with their fist slamming into his head, the brass knuckles breaking the skin above his left eye. He was shoved on to his side with a grunt.

The person cracked their knuckles and drew back their leg, slamming their steel capped boot into his diaphragm. Winded, he heaved and gasped for air as they knelt over him, straddled his hips and yanked the collar of his shirt up to reintroduce his face to their fist. Again and again and again till he was bleeding from multiple lacerations to his face and swelling as he bruised. They drew back their fist one last time, smirked at the camera and laid it into Tobio's cheek. His eyes, previously closed shot open to a sharp crack, drawing his first scream from his lips.

"Oh god."

Suga was just about as pale as Yamaguchi as the screen flickered to a dark green screen and cut off Tobio's scream. English letters shook on screen, typing out their demands.

 _ **$2,000,000/Monday/Top of Coliseum/Italy**_

The screen went black, the video saved itself onto Nishinoya's phone, the email deleted itself, the gym was silent. Hinata stepped away first, stepped back and turned and ran. The video had been less than ten minutes long. Nobody stopped him.

Tsukishima dragged Yamaguchi over to their drink bottles, pushed him down to the ground and sat down beside him. Yamaguchi pulled his knees up to his chest, crossed his arms on top of them and buried his face in the space created as Tsukishima took off his glasses and placed them on the ground next to him before grabbing his water bottle and trying to wash away the bad taste in his mouth as he watched Suga get comforted by Daichi and Asahi ran off to puke.

Nishinoya dropped his phone and clenched his fists, Tanaka tapped his shoulder before he went and slumped against the far wall of the gym, knees up like a barrier as he glared holes into the floor.

"O-Oikawa-san, Kindaichi! Look at this." Kunimi yelled across the gym, he held up his phone as theirs buzzed on the seat next to him. The two walked over, Iwaizumi following with a frown at Kunimi's tone and volume. He wasn't a yeller.

"…"

"Tobio-, chan?"

"Coach! We're leaving early!" Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's wrist and dragged him away from the video. Kindaichi sat himself down next to Kunimi and cradled his head in his heads, staring breathlessly at the ground. It just hadn't registered. Hadn't clicked yet, just what he'd seen.

"Heir napping and extortion." Kenma said staring at his phone, Kuroo dropped his water bottle on the ground and squat beside Kenma.

"Hm?"

Kenma shoved his phone over to Kuroo and looked away after dropping it in his lap. With a raised eye brow Kuroo picked up the phone and glanced at the screen paused on the end of a video.

 _ **$2,000,000/Monday/Top of Coliseum/Italy**_

"Press play." Kenma muttered looking away and handing Kuroo his headphones. Kuroo glanced at him with a frown, plugged the headphones in, shoved the buds the in his ears, rewound the video and pressed play.


	3. Chapter 3

"You got his phone right?" Their boss asked.

"Yes, I got everything you asked you for. The kid, the phone, Doritos and milk." Another replied. His boss lashed out and he was sent to the floor with a dull thud and meaty smack.

"Don't get smart with me. This is serious business. Get phone numbers of every person on that phone and send the video to every single one of them. Then send it to all the news stations and then the cops and then burn it to a disk and get it up to Kageyama fucking Toeno's office so he can watch it himself."

He pushed himself up off the floor and nodded, cradling his cheek in his hand. "Yes sir."

"And make sure the crate is ready by the time we have to leave!"

#

Hinata sprinted home forgetting his bike. Through the town, over the mountain and home. Home where he was safe. Home where everyone was supposed to be safe. Home where Kageyama hadn't been safe. Hinata slammed open his front door, already half open from the morning when he'd rushed out to get to the gym. He didn't kick off his shoes, never having put them on in the first place, and bolted to his room, slammed the door shut behind him and dived under his dishevelled covers.

His chest heaved and not just from being out of breath. He felt sick as the video replayed over in his head and he curled up into a ball, sobbing into his mattress. The nauseating crack of bones breaking, the sharp smack of flesh on flesh, the blood, the laughter… The high, cut-off scream.

Yamaguchi was cold. Tears fell from his eyes and splashed onto his shorts, his lips trembled but he didn't make a sound. He could feel Kei next to him and that provided enough comfort for him to at least hold in the loud sobs that wanted to tear from his throat. The few strangled whimpers that did make it through were so silent even Kei, being as close as he was, couldn't hear them.

He felt cold fear wrap its heavy tendrils around his heart. He was scared, terrified, petrified of what was to come. Would it get worse? Would they give up after receiving two million? He was scared for Kageyama, about what they would do to him. He'd never felt fear such as this, not even when he was on his own facing bullies bigger and stronger than him. This fear was mind consuming and heart stopping, a whirlwind of insecurity and blind terror. He just wanted Kageyama back in the gym, if he popped into existence right now Yamaguchi wouldn't even question how he got there, he'd just be grateful that he was.

Asahi pushed his way into a bathroom stall, dropped to his knees and disgorged his stomach of its contents into the bleached toilet bowl. His scream echoed in Asahi's mind, the quick cut-off of noise almost seemed like a death sentence. Would they see him again? Would Kageyama even come out this alive? After they get their money will they give him back or dump him in a ditch out in the middle of nowhere? Would they ever hear from him again?

All these thoughts ran through Asahi's head in the time it took to dirty the bowl beyond recognition, till he was dry heaving and spitting residue bile into the chunky yellow depths of his vile vomit and subconsciously thanking god he'd tied his hair well today. He heaved in air and shifted to lean back against the stall wall, shifting his knees out from under him and resting his elbows on his knees before planting his head on his palms. _This doesn't happen in real life._

"Fuck!" Nishinoya stomped out of the gym leaving his phone where it lay. Nobody stopped him from leaving, nobody even watched him go. All too caught up in their own reactions to comfort him. Guilt ate away at him as he stomped away from the school grounds with no destination in mind. He'd opened the mail, he'd called over everyone, he'd shown the team, he hadn't closed his phone the second they started beating their setter.

They shouldn't have seen that, he shouldn't have allowed them to see that, he should have done whatever it took to stop them from watching that. He should've smashed his phone if that was what it took to protect the team. _How could I let them see that!?_

Kunimi wasn't Kageyama's biggest fan. Everybody knew that. Everybody also knew that he was blasé and distant. But when he heard that scream, his heart was beating a mile a minute, crushed under a watery weight of horror and regret. Just as Kindaichi was regretting. He didn't hate Kageyama as much as he did before. It could now be called an extreme dislike and even with all the horrible things he'd wished upon the setters head he did not wish this. No matter what he'd done, even if he'd been a mass murderer in a past life, he did not deserve this.

Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa back to his house, up his stairs and into his room. He pushed Oikawa onto his bed on the far side and sat down beside him, slinging and arm around Oikawa's shoulders. He could only imagine what Oikawa was feeling at the moment. All those years of tiny Tobio looking up to him and Oikawa always pushing him away and teasing in return, seething in his own self-cantered jealousy and irrational hate for a younger, innocent child. All he could do was be with Oikawa and comfort him; he wasn't involved with Kageyama as much as Oikawa, usually only being around to stop Oikawa from hurting the younger prodigy.

"Iwa-chan that was…"

Iwaizumi hummed and pulled Oikawa tighter against his side. "He'll be ok, Kageyama is strong."

 _If only that had been true. If only he'd been ok. Asked for Oikawa's serve to be taught to him so Oikawa could stick out his tongue and reject him like he usually would or, for once, agree to teach him to stop the constant back and forth. If only._

Oikawa choked and leaned away from him. "Ok! He'll be ok! Iwa-chan you were watching that video with me! He's not going to be…. He's _not_ ok."

"I know that, but what am I supposed to say?! Don't worry he's suffering immensely right now. His cheekbone is broken and that hurts like you wouldn't believe and the cuts on his face are going swell and probably get infected. God Oikawa he could lose his left eye if an infection gets bad enough in the cut above it." Iwaizumi exclaimed. They both fell silent and Oikawa leaned into Iwaizumi's side again, hiding his face in the crook of Hajime's neck.

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa sniffed and hugged Hajime who, in turn, wrapped his arms around Oikawa's shivering form.

"It'll be ok."

It wasn't.

#

A knock at his office door jumped him from his reverie, scattering a few sheets of his paper work as he jumped and his heart fluttered. He took a breath to calm himself before calling the person in. It was his secretary, a small, foreign women, smart and severe, sharp and always on top of him about his paper work and meetings. She bowed to him, as was the custom in japan, and apologised for interrupting him. He waved her off and she stood straight rather quickly.

"What brings you in here Dashner-san?" He asked with a smile. Dashner approached, her much-despised high stiletto heels making it difficult for her to walk on the plush carpet. She dropped herself into one of the two leather armchairs in front of his desk and flopped a ripped, yellow envelope onto his desk, its contents sliding out onto his paper work.

"This was delivered anonymously about five minutes ago. It's a DVD."

"I can see that Dashner-san. Do you know what's on it?" He asked picking it up, pushing the envelope away and opening the case. Dashner looked affronted.

"Toeno-sama! It is highly inappropriate to go looking through someone else's mail!"

Toeno looked down at the envelope and back up at his secretary who kept her expression of utmost offense. "I agree with you entirely Ms. Dashner. Completely and utterly inappropriate! How could someone possibly do such a thing?" He said inserting the disk into his computer hard drive.

"I have no idea sir, none at all." Dashner replied. Toeno clicked open the video player and opened the disk file. Tobio was beaten into the ground by a large man with brass knuckles. Blood drained from his face as he raised a hand to his mouth and covered his circle beard.

"Tobio."

Dashner jumped up and leaned over the desk to see the screen. She could hear the noise from where she was sitting and had hoped that she'd been wrong. She'd never been so sorry to be right in her life. Dashner gasped and fell back into her seat, face pale and eyes wide in shock. "Toeno stop it. Skip to the end. Please." She muttered desperately. He nodded blankly and moved the mouse to the end of the bar and clicked.

Both occupants of the room flinched as Tobio's scream permeated the air and was cut off a second later. The computer screen went black before the demand appeared.

 **$2,000,000/Monday/Top of Coliseum/Italy**

"Freya, cancel all my appointments' and get that money ready. I want it sent yesterday."

"Yes sir, I'll contact our American branches immediately." Freya Dashner jumped out of her chair and almost ran from the room; only just avoiding a tumble in her ever so despised high stiletto heels.

Toeno waited until his office door was shut and he could no longer hear Freya's steps before he ran both hands through his sprayed back black hair.

 _I thought I was keeping him safe._ He thought. It hadn't really sunken in until that moment that his kid, his son, had been taken. He'd been deluding himself into believing that at the end of the day he could go home to his wife and his little baby Tobio.

 _I'm sorry Toby. I'm so sorry, I've let be taken and abused like this. Used for money. I'm sorry._

Toeno reached and grabbed his office phone, he glanced over to punch in the numbers of his wife's phone, held the receiver up to ear and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello, BK Lingerie, Kageyama Bunko speaking."

"Bunko it's Toeno. You need to come home, now. I'll meet you there. There's something you have to see."

"Toeno what is it? Is it about Tobio? Have they found him!?"

"No, no… It's… It's nothing like that dear. They sent a video."

"Oh my god. Is he?..."

"He's not dead, but it's not good Bunko. Please just, meet me at home. I'll bring the DVD." He said, ejecting the disk from the hard drive.

"DVD?"

"Bunko please."

"Alright I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

Toeno slapped the phone back into place and popped the disk back into its casing. Whoever sent it put far too much money into this. He left his paper work where it lay, left his bag under his desk and didn't turn off his computer as he left. He grabbed his car keys and rushed out, DVD clasped in hand. If he happened to run a few red lights and break the speed limit, well, he wasn't going to complain about a measly fine.

#

You how when your parents get home after a long day of work and, regardless of whether or not you were watching something, grab the remote and change the channel to something boring like the news. Parents of particular households regret doing such a thing that dinner as a family, their kids trying to keep it together long enough to escape to their rooms and bury themselves in various mind consuming tasks, the news on saying the same things you hear every day: politicians preaching, some charity case, a dog up a tree, the weather… Then the actual story, the main event that everything has been building up to…

 _"Early this morning the head of the Kageyama group notified police of his sons' mysterious disappearance. One witness says he saw the boy being taken whilst unconscious and being put into a blue Honda civic. If anyone has any information on the kidnapping please call the police or the hotline number below._

 _New evidence has been found since this morning including a note from the kidnapper and a video sent in to the police and all news stations in the area. (_ _ **The screens of thousands of homes split as the anchors were moved to the left and the video was played on the right**_ _) The kidnappers are demanding two million dollars to be delivered to the top of the coliseum in Italy by Monday, using Kageyama Tobio's life as insurance."_

If some kids fled the dinner table and slammed closed their doors, their parents and siblings said nothing.

#

His kidnappers conversed cheerfully as they dragged him over to the wall they'd previously had him chained to. His shirt neck was drenched in blood and he could feel it drying to his skin, weighing down on his chest. His face ached, his blood mixed with his tears and saliva and snot and trickled to the cold cement below him. They'd waited until he'd regained consciousness after having his cheek broken to drag him back to his dirty corner of wherever they were.

"Are we all going?" One asked, dragging heavy chains closer and handing two off to their companion.

"Yeah, the others are getting the crate ready for him." The companion replied. Kageyama couldn't tell if it was actually a girl or just a man with a soft voice. His eyes being swollen almost shut didn't help him identify anything. Everything being a darkening blur as it was.

 _Crate?.._

"Do you know when we're leaving?"

"Soon, everyone's getting packed up now. We just have to take care of this one until it's time to go then we can shove him in our first class carrier and be on our way to the drop point."

The two laughed and clanged the shackles shut around his ankles and wrists and one more, tighter, for his neck. The metal was cold, quickly heating to his temperature, and rough. It scratched at his throat and made it difficult to breathe.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't breathe couldn't see. Breathe! He gasped and choked back jolting bubbles of thin air. It wasn't enough, the darkening objects in his vision faded and disappeared and he slumped, limp against the floor.

#

"Well shit." Kuroo said. Kenma sat next to him on Kuroo's couch and agreed with a nod and a hum.

"Do you think they'll let him go after this?" Kenma asked. Kuroo snorted and chuckled mirthlessly.

"Not a chance. As much as I hate to admit it, you and I both know that they'll milk this for everything its worth and then probably kill him in the end."

Kenma was silent.

 _If only it had been different._


End file.
